This invention relates to a disposable, resealable container for dispensing folded, treated towels. Most disposable containers for dispensing disposable folded tissues or towels are made of thin paperboard or cardboard and are not suitable for containing the liquids or waxes used to saturate cleaning or moisturizing towels, or are not readily reclosable (U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,948). Such towels are commonly sealed individually within foil packages or envelopes such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,467, or may be packaged in bulk in a plastic jug or tub as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,002, 3,325,003 and 3,836,045. These existing packages are either relatively expensive in material or not as convenient to store or use as might be desired. One attempt to solve these problems involves sealing the towels in a flexible envelope of aluminized plastic, such as is employed to hold Johnson's Baby Wash Cloths.RTM. (Johnson and Johnson, New Brunswick, N.J.). However, once this envelope is opened, it is difficult to reseal, and the towels, once removed, are difficult to reinsert. A further problem arises in that the progressive removal of the towels decreases the rigidity of the package, which tends to collapse.
An object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a relatively simple and economical disposable container for retaining and dispensing treated, folded towels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible container for treated towels which substantially retains its shape as the towels are removed, and allows for their easy reinsertion into the container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container for folded, treated towels which is easily resealable, so as to prevent the contamination of unused towels, and to prevent the loss of the volatile ingredients used to treat the towels when the towels are stored between uses.